Too Late
by HardcoreAmbroseGal89
Summary: One-Shot! Anastasia Has Some Words She'd Like To Say To Seth When She Sees Him In His Locker Room Set After September 12's edition of Smack Down!


Too Late

"_You will always be my little brother…"_

Those words brought tears to my eyes, even after all the hell Seth and the Authority had put him through on Monday, Roman still thought of Seth as his little brother, Roman still considered Seth family, and it pissed me off

"Why would Roman still think of Seth as family?" I asked myself, but I was quickly brought out of my thoughts when I heard the final bell ring and Lillian Garcia had announced Roman and Chris as the winners

I quickly ran to the gorilla to congratulate the guys on their win

"Roman! Chris!" I called out to them, making the both of them turn to face me

"Anastasia, did you watch the match?" asked Roman as he pulled me into a hug

"Sure did, you guys were great, I also saw what you told Seth" Roman gave me a blank stare before nodding

"Chris, man you were impressive, you still got it buddy" I praised as I gave Chris a hug

"Thanks Anya" said Chris, tousling my hair

"Hey Chris, can I talk to Roman alone for a sec"

"Sure, how's Dean doing by the way?"

"Doing better, he might be out of the hospital in a few days, depending on what the doctors say" I told him

"That's good, is it okay if I can pay him a visit?"

"Of course, Roman and I were going to pay him a visit ourselves, you can ride with us if you'd like"

"Cool, let me just take a quick shower and I'll see you guys later then" as Chris made his way towards the locker rooms, I turned and looked at Roman

"Roman, after everything Seth has put you and Dean through, why?"

"Be more specific Anya"

"Why do you still consider that sell out family, why keep torturing yourself?" I asked softly, trying not to let my anger take over

"Dean still loves him as a brother"

"DEAN IS IN THE FUCKING HOSPITAL BECAUSE OF HIM!" I shouted, tears once again making their presence known

"I really get it Roman, I do, Seth was our brother, and in your mind he still is, but you can't expect me to be so forgiving, my husband is in the damn hospital because of what that sell out and that demon did to him"

"I was the Shield's First Lady" I continued "Seth's betrayal didn't hurt just you or Dean, it hurt me too, but my hatred and need for revenge is what's keeping me from going insane, you can consider Seth family all you want, but I no longer want that man in my life or Dean's"

"Just because I still consider Seth my brother doesn't mean I still want to bash his face in on Night of Champions" Roman said

"I know you will, that's all I want, make him pay for what he did to you on Monday and for what he did to Dean a couple of weeks ago, I want to see Seth Rollins covered in blood Reigns, think you can do that?" I asked

"Believe me, I can and I will" Roman answered

"Good to hear, I'm on my way to get my stuff from the Divas locker room, let me know when you're done in the shower and we can go get Chris and make our way to visit Dean in the hospital" I said as I gave Roman a hug

I was making my way out of the Divas Locker Room when I walked past Seth's private locker room, his door was opened and from what I saw, he was distraught

I smirked to myself; maybe I'll have a little fun with him before I meet up with Chris and Roman

"Why the long face, Rollins?" I asked as I stood in front of his doorway

"Get lost, Anastasia" Seth growled as he glared at me

"Wow, so much anger" I feigned hurt

"What do you want, Alvarez?"

"It's Ambrose-Alvarez now, actually" I said to him, the look of shock as he faced me was priceless

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, I married Dean the night before Summer Slam in Vegas, but that's not why I'm here, I'm here because I just wanted to ask, does it hurt?"

"Does what hurt?" asked Seth

"Does it hurt knowing you're no longer a part of our family?"

Seth scoffed "If I was still hurt over that, I wouldn't have sent your precious husband to the hospital"

I rolled my eyes in annoyance

"Clearly, you're not fooling me or anyone here Rollins, it fucking irritates the hell out of you to know that Roman and Dean are still brothers, that they are still family, it makes you irate that you no longer share the bond the three of you shared, you threw away your family just for you moment alone in the spotlight, and it's obvious as I see you get more and more pissed, that I'm right, I'm right in assuming that you miss that bond you shared with the guys, but it's too late, I heard, better yet I saw what Roman said to you earlier during your match, and I saw how conflicted you looked when he said that to you"

"Dean and Roman might forgive you for what you and your buddy Kane have put them through, but I sure as hell won't, I actually hope that you suffer the same way the guys suffered because of you, because when Triple H turns his back on you, and believe me he will, you will have no one to help you, and no one will be to blame but yourself"

"No wonder Dean likes you, you're almost like him, and it's quite amusing" Seth said, as he threw a towel around his head

"Thanks, I guess"

"Do you really hate me that much, Anya?"

I looked him straight in the eyes

"You have no idea how much I hate you, at first I was only disappointed, but after what you did to Dean the night after Summer Slam by curb stomping him onto those cinder blocks was the final straw, I lost all my respect for you, and then having the Authority attack Roman last Monday? Yeah, it was then I decided to hate you"

"Would you believe me if I told you that I truly am sorry for putting Dean in the hospital?" asked Seth

"Nope, well I'm off, I promised my husband I'd visit him when the show was over" I told him as I began to make my way towards the parking lot

"Wait, before I go, I have something else I have to say" Seth looked up at me, confusion evident on his face

"You may have gained new buddies in The Authority, but trust when I say they will never be your brothers, they won't always have your back like your brothers did, they will never celebrate your successes with you like your brothers did, they won't be waiting for you backstage to congratulate you on your matches like your brothers did, and I want these words to be engraved on your brain, no matter what happens from now on, you will always be alone, and you've got only yourself to blame"

With that being said, I turned and left

Goodbye, my brother…


End file.
